1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new assembly method of fiber optical polarizer, which a beamsplitter is used to polarize the light from the single mode fiber. The beamsplitter is set up between single mode fiber and polarization mode fiber to be packaged by a box to be a single unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A polarizer is always set up in front of a light source to polarize the light beam in conventional way. After the light beam passed the polarizer, the polarized light will enter a receiver such as polarized maintains fiber, monochromator, etc. So a polarizer is separated from a light source and a receiver. The three separated will waste space and cause high cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,811 shows a multi-core polarization element inserts in a inline fiber communication. The design uses different core to separate the transmission of different polarization light. An input fiber is in front of the polarization fiber and an output fiber is connected to the other side of the polarization fiber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,436 and 4,589,728 use fiber to be a polarization element. Both do not discuss the configuration of the polarization element in the fiber optics system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,959 introduces the adjustment mechanics for an optical polarizer. In this patent, it does not show any connection of the polarization element.
The beam splitter is a discrete component in a conventional optics system design. The disadvantage of the traditional arrangement is not stable, difficult fabrication, and higher cost.
Due to these disadvantages of traditional polarizer design, a new polarizer module is developed. In the new fiber optics polarizer module, the single mode fiber, the beam splitter, and the polarization maintaining fiber are sealed together by a box to reduce the volume and lower the cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated fiber optics polarizer component. A beam splitter is used to separated the unpolarized light to be ordinary ray (o-ray) and extraordinary ray (e-ray). The unpolarized light was though a single mode to the beam splitter. After the unpolarized ray was though the beam splitter, the o-ray went through the polarization maintaining fiber.
The fiber optics polarizer is fabricated by fixing the single mode fiber and polarization maintaining fiber on silicon V groove chuck with epoxy adhesive, and then the beam splitter is fixed on silicon wafer with epoxy. The whole silicon substrate is packaged in the hermetic sealing box.